


Summer Nights

by corvid_with_a_computer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Aphrodisiacs, Baking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Fuck that’s a lot of tags, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Goodbye Sex, I would die for Asra, Love Confessions, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Magic Fingers, Multi, Overstimulation, Pepper in some angst for funsies, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Save Portia dammit, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Stargazing, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Y’all bang in a closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvid_with_a_computer/pseuds/corvid_with_a_computer
Summary: The apprentice has some rowdy fun when the sun goes down.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly my dudes, this was suuuuuuper self indulgent. There aren’t many good fics featuring the gorgeous countess, so I figured I would cater to the horny goblin that lives in my skull by writing this. Hope you enjoy this horrid little fic, and I pray to whatever gods there may be that my future employers don’t see this.

By formal command of the Countess, you had been summoned to meet her at eight o’clock sharp in the palace gardens. 

You had been sitting peacefully in your shop, sipping some tea while Faust kept you company, when a letter slipped through the mail slot. The elegant purple and gold wax seal, the flowery language, the loopy cursive... the Countess had really gone all out. She had come into your shop numerous times, mainly to chat with Asra or to pick up a potion for her headaches; she tried to get to know you, and her ruby eyes had followed you around the shop, but you had assumed she was just being polite. However, this letter proved otherwise. Countess Nadia Satrinava had requested that you accompany her to the fireworks festival being held at the docks.  
Well. That was unexpected to say the least.  
Sure, she was an absolute catch. Really, who didn’t have a thing for the Countess? Intelligent, empathetic, beautiful, rich; Nadia was an absolute wonder. Now that the Count was dead, rumours of her finding a new suitor had spread like wildfire. Currently, you were rifling through your closet on a frantic search for something appropriate to wear on a date with royalty. Gods, why on earth did you own so many plain black tunics?! Faust accompanied you as you rummaged, flicking her tongue at the occasional shiny garment and hissing “pretty!” at it. You settled on one of Asra’s “nice” robes, and a tasteful necklace. The serpent on your shoulder curled around your neck in delight, inspecting the robe carefully and sticking her tongue out to give you her version of a kiss on the cheek. Now that you had her approval, you sat down anxiously on your bed, the only thing left to do was wait and style your hair just a tiiiiiiny bit more. 

\- - - -

Soon, a carriage arrived outside of the shop, and you stepped into it with a deep breath. Inside, everything was soft and luxurious, the air perfumed with jasmine and lavender. Another letter addressed to you was sitting on one of the plush velvet cushions.

“My dear apprentice,  
I am immensely grateful you have accepted my humble invitation. It is an honour to be allowed the privilege of going on a date with you. Before we begin, just remember that our usual social positions no longer apply, and you should tell the truth if I am making you uncomfortable or if you wish to go home. I truly am excited to spend more time with you, Asra tells me you have great taste in literature, and I personally find your quiet wit incredibly beguiling.  
Yours truly,  
Nadia Satrinava”

At the end of the letter, there was a deep magenta lipstick print. You sighed and slumped against the cushions, feeling more jittery with excitement and nervousness than before. 

\- - - -

When you arrived in the gardens, Nadia was sitting on a stone bench near the fountain with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. The golden hour sunlight made her seem to glow. She truly was radiant, her cream sun dress and gold jewellery made her look like a Greek goddess, the low cut neckline adding to the effect. She stood up and walked over to you with a warm smile on her face. Was this a dream??? You had to be dreaming... right?!

She curtsied low before you, and blushed slightly when she handed you the flowers, “Thank you for coming to this little event of mine, I must admit, I was slightly worried you would decide to stay home. However, now that you are here, I have prepared a picnic for us in the hedge maze. I was wondering if you would like to eat something before the festivities?”

As if on cue, your stomach rumbled. Nadia laughed quietly and offered you her hand, “Well, I will take that as a yes. Hold on to me, newcomers have a penchant for getting lost in the maze.”

You wandered through the maze in wonder, Nadia made small talk along the way, asking about how you were doing, what sort of things you like to read, that stuff. You fired back your own questions, though you couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety. When you finally arrived at the picnic set up, she sat down and patted the portion of blanket across from her. You folded your legs under yourself, and eyed the food.

“Well, shall we dig in?” She smiled, and held up a delicious looking sandwich, “Cheers, to us.”  
“Cheers indeed!” With a grin, you tapped your sandwich against hers in a toast, and took a big bite out of it.

\- - - -

You had relaxed considerably since the date first began, you and Nadia had a playfully heated debate about whether or not a famous bard was taking a hallucinogenic substance or not. Eventually, as the sun started to sink beneath the horizon and the lightning bugs began to stir, Nadia asked you a question that completely knocked you off balance.

“My dear, I was wondering... would you like to sleep at the palace tonight? As in, stay with me... in my bed?” Her face was a bright red, and you knew what she was implying. The countess wanted to fuck you. 

“Oh my... uhm, I would love to...” You mumbled, your tongue felt like lead, all of the blood from your brain pooling in your core instead. You both looked at each other for a few tense moments, before Nadia leaned close to you.

“May I kiss you? My apologies for being so blunt, I just... wanted to know if you were comfortable with that?” She seemed uncharacteristically shy as you leaned in equally close and gave her a feather light kiss on her lips. Nadia smiled and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around your shoulders and pulling you into her lap. She nipped at your lip, and moved her kisses to your jaw, her breath tickling your neck. Her ministrations became rougher, marks blooming on your neck as she tugged at the skin with her teeth. 

She pulled back once you began to grind your hips into hers. A satisfied smirk settled on her face, and she took two items out of the picnic basket. The first was a small metal object, about the size of one’s pinky finger; the second was a remote with a dial on it. Nadia handed it to you, and cranked the dial on the remote. The metal began to vibrate intensely, and you almost dropped it in surprise. 

“This is a gift for tonight, if you want to make things feel even better later. We can have a little fun at the fireworks, yes?” Her face was inquisitive as you considered her offer, and she lit up when you ultimately nodded. 

\- - - -

You shifted and tugged at your robe as you walked to the viewing place. The pulse at your core was an almost nonexistent hum, Nadia having barely touched the dial since you first put it in your undergarments. The countess watched with a mischievous glint in her eyes, lavishing in every little noise you made. She lead you to the balcony of the palace facing the sea, and sat down gracefully on the nest of pillows laid out for you two. Motioning for you to sit on her lap once more, she idly stroked your hair as the nearby lanterns went dark in preparation for the fireworks. As the first firework exploded among the stars, she dialled up the vibrations and you nearly blacked out from the sudden stimulation on your clit. You dug your nails into her thighs and let out a needy whine. When your hand went to your sex, she slapped it away lightly.

Warm breath tickled your ear, “Darling, did I say you could touch yourself? You have to wait, that’s part of the fun.”

She nipped your ear lightly before pulling back to kiss the nape of your neck as the fireworks continued to go off nearby. Rainbow showers of tiny stars fell from the sky with every frustrated moan you let slip out of your mouth. Nadia slipped her hands under your robe to stimulate your nipples, pinching and rubbing them until they felt sensitive and sore. Every pulse of the vibrator felt like too much and too little all at once. The countess was becoming impatient as well, grinding her hips into your ass and whispering filthy things into your ear that would make a whore blush. As the finale began, she was cursing quietly, and had the dial turned all the way up just so she could hear you beg for mercy over the explosions overhead. Once the last firework went off, she scooped you into her arms with a sloppy kiss, and carried you to her chambers.

\- - - -

Once you were in her chambers, she set you on the bed and began stripping off her clothing.

“You may touch yourself now if you wish to do so, but allow me to watch—“ Nadia was abruptly cut off by your wail of delight as you pressed the vibrator into your clit. Stars clouded your vision as you found a much needed release, legs quaking as you rode out your orgasm. You wanted—no, you needed more. You shrugged quickly out of the robe and undergarments, spreading your legs for the countess to see.

“Fuck me, Nadia. Please.”

She gave you a surprisingly wolfish smile in return, “As you wish, my dear.”

And then she was on you. Leaving open mouthed kisses on your chest and trailing down to your stomach. When she reached your core, she teased you once again. Kissing your nub, experimentally flicking her tongue into your entrance, blowing cold air onto the most sensitive part of you. 

“Please, I need more, please, Nadia, oh fuck—“ you babbled as she slowly began to eat you out. Her pace grew quicker, and soon she was lapping at your clit like a starving woman. Two long and elegant fingers curled into your entrance, quickly finding a rhythm that had you screaming her name. 

Her gorgeous face was drenched in your slick when she looked up to face you, and you came undone at the sight of her. Your hips bucked against her face, and your walls clenched around her fingers. Nadia, Nadia, Nadia, that was the only thing going through your head. Over and over like a broken record. 

After you rode out your aftershocks, she crawled up and gave you a kiss on the forehead. You two were in for a long night. After all, she had just whispered a command in your ear. 

“Your turn.”


End file.
